Kronkite the First Titan
History Almost nothing is written about the First Titan, and what little information that has been gleaned is guarded and shrouded in secrecy. It is known that Kronkite was the first of the titans created to aid in the creation of the world during the Age of Creation. It is also known that he lead 12 titans to complete the "labors of creation" a key to the creation of the known worlds. When Rovagug attempted to destroy creation, the First Titan stood alongside the gods to fight the Rough Beast. During the battle, the titan was corrupted by Rovagug and was sealed before the Destroyer's insanity took over his mind. A second safeguard was made, stripping the titan of his last memories and storing it on a creature known as the Jailer. It was the hope of the gods that they would find a cure to Kronkite's corruption so they left a way to reach his prison, veiled by deific magic, in the Kormal Mountains. The Prison Break When the Demon Lord Abraxas invoked the Final Incantation, the magic veiling the portal to Kronkite's prison was briefly broken. The twelve titans who followed Kronkite led a clan of jotuns and reclaimed the prison. Through research, they were able to find a ritual to weaken the seal keeping Kronkite from returning to this reality. A group of villagers in Egron were kidnapped for this blood ritual, Egron sent a group of adventurers into the Kormal Mountains to look for the missing village. But the adventurers were too late to stop the ritual and Kronkite was released back into reality, without his corruption being cured. Immediately after, the prison was destroyed, the titans and jotuns who completed the ritual were slain, and Kronkite disappeared into the Great Beyond. A Fragment of Memory On Erastus 20th 1019, during the premier of a new tragedy produced by Anise Silverheart, Kronkite appeared after the last curtain. His immense and immaterial head poked through the ground of the theater and he asked Anise Silverheart for the Jailer. She agreed to let the titan free her of the creature thus giving the titan back his memories. After that, he disappeared again. During his appearance in the city of O'Zaiaku, a riot began in the streets, criminals and vagabonds of all kinds lost their inhibitions and committed crimes throughout the city. Fortunately, the city's militia and law enforcement came down hard and fast, almost too hard, on the criminal elements and the riot was suppressed. The Attack on Ginkuto On Pharast 13th 1020, a dozen or more portals opened up around the city of Ginkuto, giants, titans, and dragons poured out and overwhelmed the city's defenses. Luckily, an undisclosed emergency evacuation was deployed and for the citizens out to safety. The Ohanakoku Senate called an emergency meeting, and called out for heroes to help with their plan to retake the city. On Pharast 14th, the armed forces of Ohanakoku clashed with the horde of hungry monsters at the south gate of the city, while mages teleported the heroes to the east gate. The heroes fought off several waves of giants and titans, and a colossal half dragon spider and finally found a miniature version of Kronkite at the Ginkuto assembly hall. After a fierce battle, they managed to destroy his gauntlet that was suppressing his power. His form overwhelmed by his own power, he was banished in a wave of divine energy. The giants, loosing the power granted to them by their lord, crumbled under the onslaught of the Ohana military, and the city was retaken. But not all is well. There is murmur of betrayal. The Last Dwarf Titan Hreidmar, who was supposedly rescued by the heroes, never returned to camp. And lost with him is the founder of the Republic, Ishiyama Kenji. Divination magics to find their whereabouts seem to be blocked, but many point to Titan, the home world of Kronkite. The senate is quickly forming an expedition to invade his realm and rescue their founder. The Death of Kronkite Vretiel went to the site of the ruins in Ohanakoku and declared a crusade against Kronkite. He then promptly opened a gate to Titan and charged in, bringing along with him a group of Shizuru paladins. The Ohanakoku Senate immediately put a call out to heroes who were prepared to fight the First Titan. Six people answered and went through Vretiel's portal. There they find Hreidmar, who was cursed by his own greed for betraying Ishiyama Kenji and selling him to Kronkite for gold. One of the heroes ended his curse, and the dwarf titan joined the group to fight Kronkite. They were however too late to save Vretiel, who attacked Kronkite's head and subsequently was consumed. Kronkite who was also the planet Titan, was growing by taking building materials from the First World, using Kenji's connect to the plane, and finally fully formed into a planet sized titan. This also made him into a completely mindless force of destruction and consumption. He used his control over time as the time titan to speed his way through the Great Beyond, crashing into and consuming several planets as the heroes tried to stop him. Eventually they managed to dis-corporate his body by destroying his points of power. All that remained was his skull, which is being dismantled and moved. Physical Description Kronkite is a titan of immense proportions, his head alone filled the theater in O'Zaiaku. His skin is necrotic and seams of power threaten to burst from cracks in it. Despite his size, he can move at amazing speed, seemingly teleporting from one spot to the next. In his final form, Kronkite was a being entirely made of life energy, energy he consumed. He was the size of a planet, his head the size of a small moon. Personality Based on the one interaction he had with people in the theater, he seems to be mentally intact, and at least cordial. But that was a veil put up to get what he wanted. During the attack on Ginkuto, he claimed he would end reality that the Gods so love. Category:NPC Category:NPCs